That's What I Like
That's What I Like by Bruno Mars is featured in Just Dance 2018. Specifications * Year: 2016 * Alternate: Official Choreography (Serves as Extreme Version) * Mashup: Suit Up! * Pictogram Color (Normal): Red (P1), Orange (P2), Blue (P3) * Pictogram Color (Alternate): Black * Lyric Color: Yellow (Normal), Black (Alternate) * Mashup Color (On Menu): Green * Icon Dancer (Mashup): That's What I Like (Official Choreography) * Release Date(s): October 12-19, 2017 (Part of Fashion Week) Appearances of the Dancer's * Normal Version: For Player 1, he is a man that is in summer attire. For Player 2, he wears work attire. For Player 3, she wears a swimsuit, and acts as P1's lover. * Alternate: The dancer is simply Bruno Mars from the music video. Nothing changes Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves for P1, 1 for P2, and 4 for P3 Gold Move 1 (P3): Show a heart towards P1, in the shape of one Gold Move 2 (P3), Gold Move 1 (P1): Fake a kiss to each other the third time. This is at the line "Say you want a good time" Gold Move 3 (P3), Gold Move 2 (P1): Shake your hips, whilst punching them Gold Move 4 (P3), Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 1 (P2): '''Throw your hands up to the sky. This is the last move of the routine There are 4 gold moves in the Official Choreography, 2 of which are the same: '''Gold Move 1 & 2: '''Put both hands straight up as if you were "dabbing" at the line "Gold jewelry shining so bright" '''Gold Move 3: Throw your arms down and up, whilst shaking your legs (At the line "What you tryn'a do?) Gold Move 4: Punch outward whilst leaving the scene. This is the last move of the routine (This sometime doesn't get counted for) There are 11 gold moves in the Mashup, 6 of which are the same: Gold Move 1, 5, 8, 9 & 10: With your legs separated, throw your arms into the side (Set It All Free, Rockstar Version) Gold Move 2: Put your hands together and swing them from side to side. (How Deep Is Your Love) Gold Move 3: Put both hands straight up as if you were "dabbing" at the line "Gold jewelry shining so bright" Gold Move 4 & 7: Shake your arms vigorously. (Superstition) Gold Move 6: '''Give a good strum via the guitar, whilst bopping your head in a 360 degree angle, thus making the quills fly. (Set It All Free, Rockstar Version) '''Gold Move 11: Punch outward whilst leaving the scene. This is the last move of the Mashup Mashup That's What I Like has a Mashup that can be unlocked for all consoles (1000 for Next-Gen, 20 for Old-Gen) Dancers [GM] indicates a gold move, more than one GM's indicate there are two gold moves within the dancer: * That's What I Like (Official Choreography) * 50 Ways To Say Goodbye * Suit & Tie * Set It All Free (Rockstar Version) [GM] * Thrift Shop * How Deep Is Your Love [GM] * That's What I Like (Official Choreography) [GM] * Scream & Shout (Extreme) * Suit & Tie * Superstition [GM] * Set It All Free (Rockstar Version) [GM, GM] * That's What I Like (Official Choreography) * 50 Ways To Say Goodbye * 24K Magic * Superstition [GM] * Set It All Free (Rockstar Version) [GM, GM, GM] * That's What I Like (Official Choreography) [GM] Appearances in Mashups The "Classic" version does not appear in any mashups The Official Choreography appears in the following mashups: * All Star * Believer * I Feel It Coming * Sissy That Walk Trivia * The Mashup sets the record number of gold moves, at 11 * A*s is censored, while Pimp, Champagne & Sex are not censored (Keep in mind the game is rated E10+) * The Official Choreography is said to be the most perplexed & hardest dance in-game. * Both this & Set It All Free (Rockstar) share the same pictogram color (Black) * The background for the Official Choreography is the same as the music video. * Gold Move 6 in the mashup was not an official gold move in Set It All Free (Rockstar Version), this happens the second time "Silk sheets & diamonds all white" is sung Videos Pleas note: THIS IS THE OFFICIAL CHOREOGRAPHY!